Letting Go
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Rylie's parents died in a car accident and she was forced to move to California to live with her Aunt Maggie. When she finds out the Jonas Brothers are her next doorr neighbors, will a romance or two spark? Find out in "Letting Go" A Joe Jonas fic. R&R!
1. Dead, Gone Forever

Dead, As In Gone Forever And Never Coming Back

Have you ever lost one of your parents? Have you ever thought about losing one or both of them if you haven't already? Well neither of these things have ever occured in my life. I never though about losing my parents, never. I've never lost _one_ of my parents, nope not once. But I have lost both of my parents. That has happened.

My name is Rylie Louise Syfften. I have the weirdest last name, it sounds as if some little kid went up to the computer and just typed in a whole bunch of random letters and there you go, poof! My last name. But anyways, moving on. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Their names are James and Tally. We've always had each other's backs a little bit, but now we have them all the way.

I have long curly black hair and electric blue eyes. I get complimented about my eyes the most. I'm not really tall, and I'm not really short either. I'm average, and I like it that way. I'm not fat, but I'm not anorexix. I wouldn't call myself chubby, or anything like that but when I'm in a bikini it's not like you can see each and every one of my ribs. I'm skinny but not too skinny. Can you picture me well enough?

Okay, so before I lead you into the story of how my parents died, I went and moved in with my aunt, and fell in love with a certain Mr. Jonas, I'll tell you this. This isn't some fairytale like Cinderella where I live Happily Ever After because my fairygodmother got me to the ball and I fell in love with Mr. Prince Charming. Nah, this is the actual reality of how I fell in love. Not how Miss Goodie-Goodie Two-Shoes got what she wanted with the wave of some old lady's wand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tally!" I shouted over the rush of traffic. Before I went chasing after her I grabbed onto my best friend Vee's hand. (Short for Veronica). We were standing in Times Square, and my Grandmama had just called my cell phone to tell James, Tally, and I the horrible news. Would you like to hear the conversation?

**(Flashback!)**

James, Tally, Vee, and I were all sitting in McDonalds in New York City eating our food. My parents had sent us out to the city for a day because both my mother and father needed to get their work done. They always worked, and the only benefit that came out of this was that my family had plenty of money. Tally was in the middle of explaining how Mr. Muffler, her old math teacher was madly in love with the gym teacher Miss Landon when my cell phone rang.

_But I'll be there forever you will see that it's better all our hopes and our dreams will come tr-_ "Hello?"

"Rylie?"

"Grandmama?"

"Honey, I have awful news."  
"What? What is it? Is Grandpapa in the hospital?"

"No no..." I heard my grandmother sniffle. "It's your parents."

"What? Did something happen to them?"

"Yes. They were driving home from work and they both got into a terrible car accident."

"Grandmama are they okay?"  
"No sweetie. God called them home."

I started to cry and I hung up. James, Vee, and Tally all looked extremely worried. I was surprised I could manage to choke out our parents' fate. "M-mom and D-dad g-got into a-a c-car ac-cident."

"Are they okay?" James asked, tears welling up in his eyes. I had a feeling he knew the answer all ready. I shook my head, and then Tally started to cry. She ran out the door of McDonalds and sprinted throughout Times Square. And this is where we pick up again.

**(End of flashback!)**

"Tally?" I shouted again. I heard thunder clap from above us and Vee and I started to run like crazy while the rain poured down on us. We saw Tally's slim figure sprint into the Hard Rock Cafe and we went chasing after her.

As soon as the lightning started up, I got a text from James.

**Is she okay? Did you find her? Where are you guys? - James**

_She's fine we just saw her go into the Hard Rock. We're going in after her now. Meet us there in 10. xoxo ry_

**Okay, I'll call Grandmama while you guys settle Tally. - James**

_Okay big bro. See you in a few. xoxo ry_

"WHO WAS THAT?" Vee shouted over all the rain and traffic, and now as we neared the Hard Rock the music blasting out of it. We made a dash for the doors and we escaped the rain.

"It was James he asked if we had found Tal yet." I replied, breathing heavily from running so much. Vee and I were soaked to the core and I couldn't seem to find Tally anywhere. I was just about to text her when I heard a voice from behind me say

"Well, you've got luck. Here I am." I turned around and found myself looking at Tally who was soaked just the same as us. I pulled her into a hug and she staring sobbing into my shoulder. I stroked her hair while I murmered "It's going to be all right under my breath."

Tally shot up and wiped her nose when I said this. She gave me a sad look and said "No. It's not going to be alright. Ry, our parents are dead. As in gone forever...never coming back."

I looked at Tally and my eyes teared up. I couldn't believe it. My parents were gone. Never was I going to see them again.


	2. Moving In

Moving In

"Rylie? Honey, we're here." I heard Aunt Maggie say to me. I was sitting in the back seat of her SUV listening to my favorite song on Earth. Please Be Mine by the Jonas Brothers. Not only were those brothers hott, but they could actually sing, had great music, and had nice personalities. If only non-famous boys could be that perfect...

"Ry!" Tally said right next to me. Her voice floated through my thoughts of the Jonas Brothers and I hit PAUSE on my video iPod. I looked over at her and she said "We're here."

I looked up. We were in LA, and we lived in a mansion. Oh My Jonas. Life would have been just about perfect right now if my parents hadn't died two weeks ago. Tally and I stared up in awe at the huge house we were going to live in. We had an indoor _and_ outdoor pool. ("So when it rains, people can still go in the water without getting rained on..." Aunt Maggie had told us), a tennis court in the backyard, a home entertainment center in the basebent, a basketball court in the back yard, well actually the tennis and basketball courts were kind of mixed together. And, there were supposedly three hott boys in the house on our right, and two girls my age in the house across from us and on our left. I guess I could thank my parents for all of this, but don't get me wrong. I still regret they died.

"Aunt Maggie, when do we get to meet the neighbors?" Tally asked. I laughed. One of the boys was supposed to be her age, 15. Another one of the boys was a year older than me, 18. (I'm 17, if you can't do the math.) There were two more. A 7-year-old and a 20-year-old. It's too bad James decided to stay back home with his girlfriend McKayla, because he's 20. Aunt Maggie had one daughter named Melanie. She was 7. Wow, looks like our ages worked out perfectly, huh?

"I don't know, sweetie. But come see your rooms. I hope you like them!" Aunt Maggie replied, getting all excited. All of our possesions were heading over in a UHAUL truck tomorrow, so we only had our duffel bags full of clothes for today. Aunt Maggie had insisted that she re-do the spare rooms with a proffesional designer instead of us shipping all our furniture over to her house. I have to say I was quite anxious (in a good way) to see my new room.

I walked up the stairs into the second floor hallway. I looked down the hall. Aunt Maggie said I would know which one was mine. Yeah, I do. Possibly because it's already covered in Jonas Brothers posters and says Rylie Lousie Syfften right about my door frame. I turned the handle to my room and gaped at what was inside. My whole room was light blue and brown. My bed looked like it came from PB Teen (And that's good.), I had my own bathroom, a balcony, and a huge walk-in closet. If I had a younger sister, like younger than Tally, then this place would be like Hide-and-go-Seek galore. I looked up, and found I had an entrance way to the attic. I wondered if it was just a bunch of beams and old Christmas decorations, so I pulled open the trap-door thing. A long ladder slid out. But this wasn't just any ordinary ladder. It was decorated in all lime green and light pink fuzzyness stuff and had glitter falling from it. I looked up and it was then that I noticed I could hear Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings playing from up there.

It took 7 steps for me to make it into my attic. My attic was all pink and green, like the ladder, except for one half of the room which was purple and silver. I looked at where my ladder dropped down, and a name plate that read "RYLIE'S SIDE" glinted in gold. I looked around the attic. There was an iHome computer, plasma screen TV, radio, stereo, everything. I went over to the purple and silver side of the room and a gold plate said "TALLY'S SIDE" was right underneath a folded up ladder, which I guessed led to Tally's room.

I jumped down from the attic, right onto my cushiony floor. I didn't even bother to put the ladder back up, and for the rest of my days living in that house it stayed that way. It never once got pushed back up, except for when I moved out.

"So, do you like it?" I heard someone say from outside my room. "I helped your aunt design the door you know. She's like my second mom...and she told me you liked the Jonas Brothers. I can't blame you...what's not to like about them?"

You know who was standing at my door admiring Joe Jonas' face? Joe Jonas.


	3. In The Flesh

In The Flesh

"Joe Jonas?" I choked out staring at him in disbelief. I think I might die, Joseph Adam Jonas is standing in my room! No, before I die I must kill Aunt Maggie first, for not telling me that the Jonas Brothers were those three super-hott boys who lived next door.

"In the flesh. And you must be Rylie." Joe said and turned to look at me. I blushed. JOE FREAKING JONAS JUST SAID MY NAME! You don't get that every day! "I know this is kind of sudden, but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about you know...why you have to live here."

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind if people talk about it. I mean sometimes you just have to face the fire, even if you do get burned." I said and I shrugged. Joe looked at me, but not with his joking face on, or his DJ DANGAA face. But with a truly sorry look on his face. That's one other thing you don't get every day. Especially with Joe Jonas. Well, my day just keeps getting better...no sarcasam.

"That was deep. I mean deep like where the _Titanic_ is deep." Joe said, smiling. I smiled back. Then Joe remembered why he had come to my room in the first place. "Oh, right Aunt Mags wants you to come meet the rest of the dudes...and dudettes."

"Creative language, buddy." I said and laughed. Joe extended his arm and I linked mine with his. We set off down the hallway and went outside to the porch where I found Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Denise Jonas, Kevin Jonas Sr., Frankie Jonas, two girls who probably lived next door, and Mel...my cousin.

"RYLIE!" Shouted Melanie as she ran towards me. I was always her favorite cousin, and believe me we had alot of them. Our moms had four more sisters and two brothers, but we didn't see them much. My Aunt Linda and Uncle Howard lived in England, my Aunt Patty and Uncle Dave lived in Virginia, my Aunt Rosemary and Uncle John lived in England too, my Aunt Liz and Uncle Jack lived in Montana, my Uncle Ron lived in South Carolina, and my Uncle Will and Aunt Tia lived in...actually I don't know where the live.

"Hey, Mel. Good to see you too." I said and gave Mel a big hug. I looked up at the boys whos faces covered my door and old room. They all smiled at me.

"Hello, Rylie dear. I'm Mrs. Jonas but please just call me Denise. And this here is my husband Kevin." Denise said. I smiled at them and I recieved a hug from Denise.

"Hey, I'm Nick." Said Nick. Oh, go figure.

"And I'm Kevin." Said Kevin. Double go figure.

"And you're Frank the Tank" I told Frankie before he had even realized it was his turn to introduce himself. He smiled and gave me a hug too. I think I like this family.

"Hi, Rylie! I'm Olivia!" Said a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"And I'm Savannah, but you can just call me Savvy and you can call Olivia, Liv." The other girl said. he had brown hair and brown eyes. I smiled at her too and she smiled back.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other let's eat!" Said Aunt Maggie, and we all went inside.


	4. Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
